


Snowy Cold Wings

by Widow_Spyder



Series: Sengen Week 2 [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sengen week, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Snowball Fight, Wingfic, day 6 snow day, sengen, sengen week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: In Gen's humble opinion, snow days were the best. When there are blankets of snow covering everything in the area and the air is chill and crisp. When soft snow petals fall from the sky and land in his wings, and he can shake them out with a little shimmy. The day's that he can fly low to the ground and crash into a snowbank, shaking the fluffy powder off him while Suika and the rest of the village children follow him.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week 2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080821
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Snowy Cold Wings

In Gen's humble opinion, snow days were the best. When there are blankets of snow covering everything in the area and the air is chill and crisp. When soft snow petals fall from the sky and land in his wings, and he can shake them out with a little shimmy. The day's that he can fly low to the ground and crash into a snowbank, shaking the fluffy powder off him while Suika and the rest of the village children follow him. 

Even Chrome and Kohaku took to joining them later in the day, which left a pissed Senku by himself coming after them. 

"Come on, Senku! Join us!" Gen laughed as another snowball pelted him in the back of his head. Suika and the others had split up into teams, built snow forts, and were currently having an all out snowball fight. Unfortunately, Chrome had nailed Kohaku in the forehead and had to run for his life around the field before Senku flew down and stopped them. 

"Not likely, mentalist. I need Chrome back for an experiment." Senku brushed the snow that had gathered off his shoulder. 

"Aww, can't he stay a few more minutes?" Suika asked as they halted their fight for the time being. But Chrome was already bounding up to Senku, eyes wide and talking a mile a minute about the experiment. 

"Don't worry, Suika-chan. We can still have fun without the workaholics." Gen patted her on the head. "For now, I can show you how to make a snowman with three huge snowballs."

"Okay!" Suika and the other kids cheered. Dozens of little flap noises filled the air as they one again went back to playing in the snow. 

Eventually, Kohaku was taken aside as well, leaving Gen the responsibility of watching the kids. That was okay. It was way better than Senku's horrible labor work, and besides, Gen was good with kids. 

Over the day, they managed to create over 7 snowmen across the village. Compete in two snowball fights, shoveled the snow away from the village walkways, and dunked themselves in more soft snowbanks than Gen could count. By the time the dinner bell was rung, the kids were practically worn out. 

Gen chuckled as he carried Suika, who was sitting on top of his shoulders, back to the village eating area while the rest of the kids followed behind, chatting amongst themselves. Even Gen was feeling the burn of using his wings so much, and he became aware of the slight shivering his body was starting to do. Needless to say, Gen couldn't wait to warm up.

Except by the time everything was said and done, and he could go to bed, it was hours later, and the slight shivering turned into full-on tremors. 

After he dropped off all the kids at their homes in the village, he trudged up to the observatory, with his wings tucked tight and stiff from the cold. By then, the temperature had dropped, and the sky was dark. 

Gen opened the door to the observatory and shuffled inside before shutting it quickly to keep the cold out. Finally alone, Gen let out an agonized sigh as he let the unbidden shivers he'd been tampering down, known again. Gen didn't notice the figure sitting in the corner until the familiar voice chuckled. 

"Look who's late for once." Senku teased as he placed another log in the heater. 

"Ha-ha, very fun- funny." Gen stuttered as he slowly shucked off his wet clothing. Senku zeroed in on him with a scrutinizing glare as he immediately noticed Gen's shaking. 

"You spent too long in the cold, didn't you?" 

Gen shrugged sheepishly as he quickly pulled on a clean set of clothes. "Perhaps."

"Tsk, come here before you freeze to death," Senku said, grabbing Gen's wrist and pulling him down to sit on a mat. From there, Senku crawled up behind him, snaking his arms around Gen's waist and unfurling his wings to create a barrier of warmth around them. "Better?"

"A- a bit." Gen's stuttered, a blush dusting his cheeks as he leaned back into Senku's warmth. After a few minutes went by, and Gen's shivering didn't stop, Senku leaned back a little and observed Gen's wings that were still cold to the touch. 

“Hmm.” Senku hummed. “Lean forward.”

"What?" Gen mumbled. He sounded ready to drop off any minute. 

Senku shook his head, a fond smile creeping up on his face. "Lean forward. Your wings still have snow stuck in the feathers."

"O- oh, explains why I can't feel them." Gen did as he was told, leaning forward and uncurling his wings a bit. They twitched as little globs of ice fell off them and onto the floor to melt. 

"Idiot, you should've come inside and gotten warm when that happened." Senku scolded as he gently raked his fingers through the feathers. They were even colder than he thought, and Senku's hands quickly froze as he combed through and cleaned as best he could. 

"The kids' were- were fine!" Gen protested before he was cut off with a whine when Senku started righting the inner shorter feathers. The sensitive muscles there were just starting to warm up, making Senku's touch tingle fiercely. 

"Because they have new plumage with wing oil still protecting them," Senku explained. After dunking himself so many times, most of his feathers were out of order and messed up, even without the ice covering them anymore. 

"Hmph," Gen grumbled, making Senku sigh as he started grooming Gen's right-wing. 

"Just relax, will you?"

The right-wing went by fast and easy, as not many of the feathers were messed up on that side. That didn't stop Gen shuddering from oversensitivity each time he brushed the muscles. The left-wing was a nightmare. It seemed Gen favored his left side when dunking, which messed up almost each and every feather. Senku grumbled as he started on the primary feathers, working inward. If the snowbank wasn't soft when Gen crashed into it, he could've dislocated his shoulder. At the thought, Gen shuddered again just as Senku finished grooming the inner feathers, brushing against the twitching muscle with his cold fingers for extra measure. 

"Still cold?" Senku asked, whispering into Gen's ear, who was slumped over himself, lax and half asleep. 

"Mm?" Gen mumbled tiredly. "No. Not anymore." 

Senku chuckled as he moved to sit up straight. "Good, let's move to the bedroll. It should be nice and warm from the heater."

"M'kay." Gen shifted more puddle than a person, leaving Senku to maneuver him over and tuck him in while he blew out the candles. 

"Night, Senku-chan," Gen whispered as Senku tucked himself in beside Gen, immediately feeling him curl into his chest for warmth. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem," Senku whispered back, smiling as he let Gen settle himself before he wrapped his arm over Gen's shoulder and curled around him. With freshly groomed wings creating a second blanket on top of them, falling asleep was relatively easy from underneath their warm fur blanket. "Night, mentalist," Senku mumbled as he closed his eyes, letting the warmth overtake his senses and block out the cold from outside. 

In Senku's humble opinion, snow days were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been so long since I've updated the sengen wing au but I couldn't think of anything else for snow day, so here it is! Sorry it's a bit short but time is not on my side this last few days. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Want fic updates? I have a tumblr! @ Widow-Spyder


End file.
